


treasured gifts

by daggerons



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, its short n sweet just like momma taught me, safetdp, viren is here but only for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerons/pseuds/daggerons
Summary: callum's sketchbook was a gift given to him by king harrow





	treasured gifts

Harrow tugged at the hem of his shirt again, and, not satisfied, pulled at the collar too. He undid a couple of buttons, and then redid them.

“You missed one,” Viren said, watching from a comfortable position at the edge of Harrow’s bed. They were in Harrow's chambers, waiting for Sarai to bring her young son up to meet Harrow for the first time. His name was Callum, and he was four.

To say Harrow was nervous was an understatement. He was beyond nervous, unable to keep still because of the butterflies in his stomach. He cared deeply for Sarai and wanted her son to feel welcome.

Viren hadn't been explicitly invited, but he was Harrow's closest friend, and the only one who had any kind of idea of what the king was going through. Something he had kindly described as 'ridiculous schoolyard jitters not befit for a king.'

Harrow walked over to the mirror, made sure for the third time everything was where it should be. His crown was by his bedside table, Harrow thinking maybe the boy should get to know him as a person before getting to know him as a king.

“You weren't this nervous before you were crowned,” Viren said, with fake disappointment. He was undoubtedly trying to put Harrow at ease, and normally Harrow would have been thankful for the attempt, but it did not work. Part of Harrow wanted to be alone, but another part did not want Viren to leave.

“The crowning ceremony was just a formality,” he said, turning to point a finger at Viren for emphasis, “this is important.”

Viren rolled his eyes but did not push it. He was intimately aware of Harrow's feelings for Sarai. On occasion, he had even helped Harrow out when the king had been a little too flustered to continue conversation with her, or anything similar. Harrow was glad to have him here, even if his friend was not above some good-natured teasing.

There was a knock at the door and for a moment Harrow forgot how to function. He took two steps towards the door, stopped, turned, went back two steps, fixed his collar, and then just stood there meekly.

“You're hopeless,” Viren said, standing and walking over to open the door. He let Sarai and her young boy in, leaving Harrow with a thumbs up and a soft look that said, 'good luck.'

Harrow cleared his throat, walked over to Sarai and her son. It might have been his imagination, but she, too, might have looked less sure of herself than usual.

“This is Callum,” she said, placing one hand on his small shoulder as he peeked from behind thick, messy hair that he had undoubtedly gotten from his mother.

Harrow went down to one knee to be at eye level with Callum. The boy looked a little nervous as well, both hands gripping the hem of his mother's shirt.

Harrow introduced himself with a simple, “I'm Harrow,” reaching out a hand to shake Callum's. The boy reached out slowly and shook it. Harrow smiled, anxiety melting away. Something warm spread through his chest instead.

“I have something for you, Callum,” he said, standing, grabbing a book from his bedside, and coming back down to the boy's eye level. Sarai watched him curiously, relaxing as well.

“Your mom says you have an interest in art, so I got you this book for your drawings and paintings,” Harrow said, handing the thick bound book to Callum. It was large and would last him quite a while.

Callum eyed it, awestruck. Sarai said he had drawn on whatever they had available—outdated maps and old letters and anything that had no real use to anyone—so to have a book specifically for his art? Harrow smiled as a wide grin spread across Callum’s face. The boy looked at his mom, and then said “thank you,” tugging ever so gently on her shirt. Clearly, he wanted to go fill the pages of his new book.

Sarai smiled warmly at Harrow. Had it just been them, she would have pulled him close and kissed him. But instead she put her hand on his cheek as she smiled, and they had a tender moment together as Callum ignored them, flipping through the seemingly endless pages of his new book.

“Nothing for me?” she said, softly, playfully. Harrow blushed a bit, and then tried to gather himself.

“I can think of a couple of things,” he said, placing his hand over hers and using it to pull her close.

She smiled, looking absolutely angelic in the light coming through the windows and Harrow thought,  _beautiful_.

 


End file.
